Secrets of the Heart
by ShootingStarMiracle6
Summary: Mikan has a secret and no one knows about it except her best friend, Hotaru and her parents. She's in a relationship with Natsume but can she gather up enough courage to tell him her secret? Before her 18th birthday? And what is her secret? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: Mikan has a secret and no one knows about it except her best friend, Hotaru and her parents. She's in a relationship with Natsume but can she gather up enough courage to tell him her secret? Before her 18th birhtday? And what is her secret? **

**Mikan: Can you at least tell me what my secret is? *pouting***

**Kira: Nope. Read to find out. **

**Natsume: I swear Kira, if its anything funny, you can say goodbye to your journal *glares at Kira***

**Kira: Not my journal! You want me to change it to Mikan/Ruka fanfic then? **

**Mikan: that's fine. Wait! Why am I with Natsume? **

**Natsume: Because you love me *smirks***

***Mikan and Natsume bicker***

**Kira: I do not own GA or the characters. Except for my OCs. If I do own GA, Natsume and Mikan would already be married. **

**Mikan: WHAT? Kira! **

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, minna!" Mikan Sakura's cheerful and bubly voice gretted everyone in the class. Only a few bothered to reply her. Mikan looked around for her best friend but wasn't able to find her so she just took her seat beside Natsume who had a manga covering his face.<p>

The brunette smiled and lifted the manga off her boyfrined's face. "Morning, Natsume" she greeted and the raven haired lad just shot her an annoyed look. "Polka. I was sleeping" he said but nonetheless, greeted his girlfriend back with a small 'good morning'. Mikan was satisfied with his answer so she went towards her friends and started chatting with them.

"Mikan" The bruntte heard a familiar voice so she turned aaround and hugged her best friend. For once, Hotaru allowed her to do so. Mikan, despite being an idiot, also realised this along with the class and was surprised that she washn't hit by the baka gun. Hotaru didn't say anything but she just handed an envelope to Mikan.

The envelope was a sea blue colour and on the front was 'Invitation' in gold swirly letters. "What's this?" Mikan wondered out loud and soon her friends were looking as well. Just at that moment, Narumi came in.

"Good morning my darlings!" he greeted and no one bothered to greet him back. "Everyone sit down and don't crowd around Mi-chan" he said as everyone reluctantly sat down. "I have important news for all of you. The school has decided to allow us to go out of the school! We'll be going to the beach tomorrow. We'll be staying there for a full 3 weeks." Narumi said and everyone cheered, excluding Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan. Mikan and Hotaru just went as pale as a sheet.

"Polka. Are you okay?" Natsume asked. Mikan made no attept to answer. "Oi, Polka" Natsume waved his hand in front of Mikan's face. "What? I'm fine,Natsu" Mikan said but the lad didn't really believe it. He chose to let it go, though.

**XxXShootingStarMiracle6XxX**

The last bell rang and everyone rushed out of Mathematics class. "Polka" Natsume started but Mikan, for the first time, ignored him and rushed towards Hotaru and the two girls talked in hushed voices.

"Wow... the two girls are suddenly suspicious since the beach announcement..." Koko said thoughtfully. "Can't you read their minds?" Ruka asked, also getting worried for his girlfriend. "Mikan. Nullification, remember?" Koko pointed out the obvious and after that, everyone stopped talking about the two girls and focused on the beach. Well, except for Natsume.

**XxXShootingStarMiracle6XxX**

"Hey, did anyone hear Mikan's shout this morning?" Koko asked the gang and they all shook their heads. "I can't help but feel worried for that idiot" Permy said and looked around. "Ohayou..." they heard a tired voice and the gang saw Mikan and Hotaru. THey both had bags under their eyes and their skin was really pale. "Wow. What happened to you two?" Anna asked.

"Not enough sleep..." Mikan muttered. Natsume raised an eyebrow while he looked unconvinced at her. "What? Me and Hotaru were talking about some things until late..." Mikan said defensively but before she could continue, she fainted. Lucky Natsume was there to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan: What were me and Hotaru talking about? <strong>

**Kira: You'll find out... I intend to keep the readers in the dark for a while longer...And I apologize for the short chapter but the coming chapters will be about this long... so i apologize beforehand.  
><strong>

**Natsume: Kira... i told you nothing funny... what is it with you and making Polka faint? **

**Kira: Natsu's getting jealous! **

**Natsume: WHAT? Am not**

**Kira: You so are...**

***they bicker while Mikan sweatdrops* **

**Mikan: If you want to find out what my secret is, R&R. Kira-chan needs at least 5 reviews or she won't continue and i will never know what my secret is... so please help me... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira: Thanks for the reviews! And here is the next chapter. Those who asked for more love, you'll get it in the near chapters... Oh, and the ideas for this story and my other stories are from books, anime or dramas i read/watched. **

**Mikan: What happened to Antonia, anyway? **

**Kira: oh... she decided to take a little break from writing stories. But she'll be helping me with this story. **

**Natsume: So are you gonna explain why Polka fainted? **

**Kira: *smirk* maybe**

**Mikan: Kira-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She only owns her own characters. **

**Kira: sadly... **

**Natsume: Just get on with the story already.**

**XxXSecrets Of TheHeartXxX**

**Mikan's POV (Italic is her dream): **

_Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. It was cold. "Polka!" I heard a familiar voice and I saw ... Natsume. "Natsume!" I began to ran towards him but before I could reach him, he disappeared and appeared at another place. I ran towards him again but the same thing happened. I ran after him until my legs couldn't hold it anymore. Then, Natsume appeared in front of me. "Sakura. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked coldly and with just those few words, my blood ran cold. He sounded so cold and distant. Like he hated me. Wait, maybe he did. _

_"Natsume... I didn't hide anything from you" I said but it came out as a mummer. "Leave her alone!" another voice said and a figure appeared between me and Natsume. "And who are you?" Natsume asked. "Someone you don't know" the boy looked about the same age as me and Natsume. He had violet hair and the same color eyes. "Leave her alone or I'll have to kill you here and now" he said and he turned to look at me. He seemed familiar. His violet eyes twinkled in misheif and amusement. _

_Natsume didn't move out of the way. He sttod his ground and he had a fireball in his hand. "So you choose to die?" the violet-haired guy asked in amusement and before Natsume could answer, they guy took out a sword out of nowhere and killed Natsume. In front of me. "Are you okay?" the guy asked, his tone changed into a softer tone. "How could I be okay? A person I don't even know just killed one of the most important people to me!" I screamed at him. "You really don't know me? That's hard to believe. You can't even remeber me." he smrked. "DOn't worry, you'll remember me soon enough and I'm sure you'll see me soon" he said and kissed my forehead before he disappeared. Just like that. _

I awoke with a start. I looked around. This wasn't my room. Then I saw two people. One of them in my dream. Natsume. And Hotaru. "Hotaru. Natsume" I said and the two of them looked at me. "Polka" Natsume said and hugged me. I was speechless. He wasn't one for public affection. I hugged him back. "What happened? You kept stirring in your sleep" Natsume asked.

"I just had a dream" I answered simply. A dream I didn't want to happen. "Baka" Hotaru said simply, but being the best friend I am, I noticed a small smile on her face and I smiled at her. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around the unfamiliar room. "At a cabin near the beach. The others got tired of waiting for you to wake up so they went to their own cabins to take a rest after the bus ride, worrying for an idiot like you" Hotaru asked. "Beach? We're here already?" I asked, I forgot my nightmare temporarily.

**Normal POV:**

"Yea" Natsume said as if the answer was obvious. "Hyuuga. Get out. I'm gonna speak to this idiot alone. Go back to bunny boy. He's also worried for this idiot. Tell him that she woke up" the blackmailer said and Natsume got up and left reluctantly. But he didn't leave without kissing Mikan and smirking.

"So?" Hotaru asked, folding her arms across her chest. "So what?" Mikan asked, confused. "Your dream. What happened?" Hotaru asked. So Mikan told her best friend everything. "Ne, Hotaru. Do you know someone with violet hair and the same color eyes?" Mikan asked. "Yea.. But I can't remember the name or who it was. Someone from a long time ago" Hotaru said before getting up and throwing Mikan a bikini.

"Get changed and I'll see you at the beach. I'm gonna go tell the others that you're fine" Hotaru said. "Arigato, _Giselle_" Mikan got a glare from her best friend before she left. With no one else to talk to, the brunette changed into the bikini.

It was pale pink and the design was simple. It had a few sakuras on the bottom half skirt. THe top was slightly revealing but it showed all Mikan's good curves. With that done, the 17-year-old girl headed to the beach. The sun was already setting.

She immediately spotted all her friends and classmates. Some were swimming, playing beach volleyball while others were simply relaxing. She went towards where Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting. "Hotaru... the bikini... it's revealing" she stammered. Hotaru just glanced at Mikan. "Revealing? It's not like you have curves to show, baka" Hotaru said coldly while Mikan sat next to her own boyfriend. (The sitting arrangement was Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and then Ruka)

"Don't try and seduce other guys, polka. Cause you're mine" Natsume whispered in her ear while he placed his arm around Mikan to show that she was his. Mikan just blushed and nodded. "Mikan. Are you okay now?" Ruka asked. "Yep!" Mikan nodded and flashed Ruka a huge smile. "Hey guys" Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu and Mochu said as they went towards them. "There's a party nearby. Wanna go?" Permy asked. "Party? By who?" Mikan asked. She had been thought at a young age not to go to parties if she doesn't know the hosts.

"Some guy called Liam. He's the guy over there" Permy said and pointed at a guy some distance away, Liam had dirty blond hair and he had blue orbs. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other, their eyes as wide as saucers. Before Mikan could say anything, Hotaru dragged her to a rather far distance from the group, leaving them confused.

"OMG... It's Liam! What's he doing here? If he's here then there's also other people here. Are we still going? I'm dead." Mikan started panicing. "Oi. Shut up, Baka. We'll just go. It's not like they can recognise us. Or we can just not got go at all. Up to you" Hotaru said, trying to calm Mikan down.

"Why up to me?" Mikan asked, confused. "Cause it's your problem. He couldn't care less if I was there. But he, being the guy that he is, he'll make a big deal of you. At least, lucky for you, he won't recognise you because of your appearance" Hotaru pointed out. "Oh. right!" Mikan smiled and she pulled Hotaru back to the group. "We're going!" Mikan announced.

"Sure. Let's go" Permy said and lead the whole group of them towards the house. "Natsume? You're going also?" Mikan asked. "Of course. I can't just leave you in a party full of people who might be drunk" Mikan smiled and kissed his cheecks. "Hurry up, lovebirds!" Permy shouted and the two smiled and quickened their pace but their hands were still entwined.

The group entered together. There were a lot of people. 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce was blaring from the speakers and some people were dancing. Permy, Koko, Anna, Kitsu, Nonoko and Mochu entered the dance floor and began dancing. Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume just stood at the side watching their friends having fun.

"Oi, Polka. I thought you said that you never went to a party when you don't know the host?" Natsume asked, getting slightly curious. "Oh... Well, it doesn't matter. Because I have people I know. And if something happens, you, Hotaru and the others would save me" Mikan answered. "_Giselle_?" A voice said and all four of them looked. Liam stood in front of them. A drink in his hand. "What are you..." Liam couldn't finish his sentence because Hotaru interrupted. "Nice to see you again, Liam. A friend of mine told us you invited her to this party and I thought of coming" Hotaru said, rather emotionlessly, as usual.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again, Giselle. And this people are your friends?" Liam motioned to the other three. "Hi. Im Ruka Nogi. I'm Hotaru's boyfriend" Ruka said politely, trying to keep his jealousy in control. "I'm Mikan Sakura, best friend of Hotaru, and this is my boyfriend, Natsume" Mikan said and Liam nodded. "Wait. Who's Hotaru?" Liam asked confused. "WHo else but me? You're really an idiot" Hotaru said. "So, you're _Giselle_'s boyfriend?" Liam asked Ruka. "If Hotaru is Giselle, then yes" Ruka said, flinching a bit.

'There's something weird about this guy' Ruka and Natsume thought at the same time. "They call me Hotaru. You should too" Hotaru said and glared at Liam. "So, where's the princess? I mean, if you're here, she should be here, right?" Liam asked, looking around. "No. We haven't been in contact. I'll see her at her birthday, though" Hotaru said lying. "Who's the princess?" Ruka asked. "Someone I know. Liam calls her that because he looks up to her and secretly wishes that he could marry her. But sorry to disappoint him but she has a boyfriend" Hotaru said. "R-really?" Liam said and before enyone could say anything else, Liam went out of their sight.

"Ne, Hotaru, who was that Liam guy?" Ruka asked, allowing his jealousy to show. "Him? Just a friend i used to play with." Hotaru said. "Hotaru and Liam" Mikan blurted and six pairs of eyes turned to her. "What. Did. You. Say?" Hotaru asked, emphasizing every word, glaring at the brunette. "N-nothing!" Mikan said, slowly backing away to avoid her best friend's wrath. "Can I have your attention?" someone said and all heads turned to look at the stage. "I'm sure majority of the people here are going to Mai's 18th Birthday party. And those going all know that she has to have a boyfriend then and guess what? I was just talking to Giselle and she said that Mai indeed has a boyfriend!" Liam shouted and almost everyone cheered. Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other and Hotaru nodded.

"Hang on a sec" Hotaru excused herself and went towards the stage. "Salut tout le monde, je suis Giselle et je suis le meilleur ami de Mai. Je suis désolé de dire cela, mais Mai et son copain ne l'ont pas encore collé, mais Mai essaie de rassembler son courage pour lui dire bientôt, si. C'est juste pour vous dire de ne pas être déçu si son ami ne viendra pas à son parti. C'est tout." Hotaru said and got off the stage and went back to the three of them.

"What did you say to them, Imai?" Natsume asked. "Oh, just that they shouldn't expect the boyfriend to turn up at Mai's party" Hotaru said nonchalantly. "Natsu... I don't feel so good" Mikan said, clutching her stomach. "Polka. Hang in there, okay? Ruka, Imai, I'm bringing her to her cabin" And with that said, Natsume carried Mikan, bridal style, out of the house and all the way to the cabin where she and Hotaru were going to be sharing.

"Natsu, can you stay here until Hotaru comes? I'm scared to be left alone" Mikan asked, her face red. "Of course, Polka" Natsume smirked and sat beside Mikan. She placed her head on Natsume's shoulder and smiled. 'I don't know who the guy in my dream is but at least Natsume still loves me'. "Why are you grinning like an idiot? Wait. You are one" Natsume smirked but kissed his girlfriend's head. "Natsume no baka" Mikan protested weakly. "There, there. Calm down, princess. Wouldn't want you waking people up do we?" Natsume smirked.

"Ne, Natsume. What would you do if you found out I was actually a princess?" Mikan asked, looking at her boyfriend with the eyes he loved so much. "Does it really matter? As long as you're still my Polka, I won't care if you're a princess" Natsume said and kissed Mikan.

"Too much display of affection, Natsume" they heard a voice and they turned their heads and saw Hotaru and Ruka. "So what? You and Hotaru make out a lot too" Mikan said. "And how would you know?" Hotaru asked. "Cameras" Mikan said simply and the two girls shared a look and smirked. "Thanks Hyuuga. You can go back to your cabin with Bunny Boy. Me and Mikan will stay up a bit longer to talk about some things" Hotaru said and the boys kissed their girlfriends and left.

"Are we going?" Mikan asked. "Of course. Just wait for them to go away" Hotaru answered and said, "So, are you going to tell Hyuuga?" "How about you? Gonna tell Ruka-pyon?" Mikan teased back. "Nah. Maybe next time" Mikan blushed and Hotaru rolled her eyes. "They're gone. Let's go" Hotaru said and Mikan nodded. They exited the cabin and made their way to the beach. "I can't believe I'm actually going back" Mikan breathed. "Me too" Hotaru said. THe two smiled, held hands and dived in. With their clothes.

Mikan's body began to glow. Her two legs merged and became a cerulean blue tail. Her previously brunette hair turned violet and her chocolate orbs became azure blue. Hotaru's body also undergoed the same thing. Her legs merged and became a lavender tail. Her short jet-black hair became longer till it was slightly below the shoulders. Her purple eyes remained the same but it showed more emotion.

"We did it, Hotaru! I'm Mai!" Mai squealed. "Yeah, yeah" Giselle said as both girls admired each other, smiling at each other.

**Kira: I'm stopping here! I'm too tired to continue! **

**Mikan: So... my secret is... I'm a mermaid? **

**Kira: Mermaid yes. End of story? Obviously not. For those confused, I will be using the name 'Mai' when Mikan is in her mermaid form and 'Giselle' when Hotaru is in hers. **

**Hotaru: But Giselle? Seriously? **

**Kira: Don't blame me! I couldn't think of anything fitted for your mermaid role, Hotaru. Besides, some mermaids will have slightly weird names, right? Or is it just me?**

**Hotaru: Just you.**

**Mikan: R&R if you want Kira-chan to continue. She wants at least 4 reviews. **

**Kira: Due to my exams, I won't be able to write or touch the computer for a week. Meaning... no stories. I will still write but not posted so frequent. Maybe on Friday? Wednesday? When I reach my review goal. But if I get more than 10, I'll update Chapter 3&4 at the same time. Thank you for reading! See you nxt time**

**Mikan: And please help me to gather up enough courage to tell Natsume before my party. You can also suggest some ways for me to tell Natsu I'm a mermaid since Kira-chan has no ideas for that. Remember to R&R! **


End file.
